


Trusts and Truths

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Morning Kisses, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I trust you,” Alec had said the morning after. “I don’t know why, but I do.”Except he knew exactly why, even then. Because behind all of the innuendos and flirtations, he saw the absolute sincerity in Magnus’ eyes. He saw the careful way that he held himself, that he was putting on an act, just like Alec was doing himself.





	Trusts and Truths

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff! I hope you're all doing well in spite of what's going on. If any of you need anything head over to my [tumblr](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/) or my twitter!

Alec could spend hours staring at the way the morning light made glowing shapes on Magnus’ skin, or how his hair always seemed to flop over his eyes at some point during the night, or the way he would smile sometimes, his lips curling up just a little bit as he dreamt. He loved the peaceful look on his face, and the way his fingers clutched at the pillow beneath his head.

Magnus Bane was a work of art that changed constantly and still managed to be breathtakingly exquisite in spite of who he became.

This, of course, made it nearly impossible for Alec to drag himself out of bed every morning. He never wanted to tear his eyes away, to miss a single moment, because the truth was that witnessing Magnus in that state of vulnerability was a privilege. He knew that the only reason he was there was because Magnus trusted him implicitly. He wondered sometimes if he had actually earned that trust, if he had ever really done anything to deserve that high regard, but all it usually took was one look from his boyfriend to make all of those thoughts disappear.

With a self-pitying sigh, Alec brushed his fingers across Magnus’ cheek and rolled out of bed. He trudged into the bathroom, his eyes still only half open and his entire body feeling sluggish as he went. He hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep, seeing as he had stayed up half the night arguing with the Clave over his role in stealing the trap from Idris. The back and forth was beginning to get really old, and he was starting to wonder why he dedicated his life to people who clearly did not have any semblance of care for those who dared to think outside of the small box they resided in.

He forced the thoughts away for the time being as he approached the tub and turned the handle to get the water running, too tired to deal with it even in his own mind, and held his fingertips under the stream until he adjusted it to the temperature he wanted. Once he got rid of his boxers, he stepped under the shower head and sighed, tilting his head back into the warmth. He stood there for a few moments, letting the morning chill that clung to his skin disappear before he began going through the motions.

He let his mind wander back to the second time he had been in this very loft as he washed his hair, and he cringed slightly at the memory. He had been so confused back then, so unsure of how to take what he wanted. He remembered how easy it felt to keep accepting drinks from Magnus, to be pulled into his charm and the captivating way he moved. Everything about him had seemed so ethereal, so completely out of his orbit.

“ _I trust you_ ,” Alec had said the morning after. “ _I don’t know why, but I do_.”

Except he knew exactly why, even then. Because behind all of the innuendos and flirtations, he saw the absolute sincerity in Magnus’ eyes. He saw the careful way that he held himself, that he was putting on an act, just like Alec was doing himself.

“ _Trust makes you do strange things_ ,” Magnus had replied later in the conversation, and for a moment that mask and all of those walls were nonexistent. For just a few seconds he had let his real self shine through, and that was all it took for Alec to fall.

Magnus was not a man that one could easily forget.

And fantasizing about being able to have someone like him, to share lingering touches and kisses and glances, was just impossible to avoid in the aftermath of that moment. Falling for someone before you knew them, before you even really knew _yourself_ , that was terrifying. Magnus had reeled him in so easily that he had no idea how anyone had ever resisted him in the past, how anyone could see who he really was and decide it wasn’t enough.

His thoughts were cut short, though, as the shower curtain slid to the side with a screech and then back again.

Warm arms wrapped around Alec’s torso, a solid body pressing against his wet skin, and he smiled, rubbing the water away from his eyes and opening them before pressing a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. They stayed like that for a minute, allowing the steady patter of water to fill the silence between them, until Magnus shivered a little bit.

“Good morning,” Alec said, his voice still rough from sleep as he turned them slowly so that Magnus could stand under the hot water. He pushed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as it got wet, keeping it away from his eyes, and smiled at the increase of his heart rate when Magnus opened his eyes again and grinned at him sleepily.

“Good morning indeed,” he replied, reaching up and cupping Alec’s jaw with one hand while the other rested on his chest.

With Magnus looking at him that way, Alec couldn’t resist- not that he had to anyway- and leaned in, capturing Magnus’ lips in a soft kiss. It wasn’t their best by any stretch, their mouths sliding together a bit too quickly, but it was _them_ , so it was perfect.

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

The words rushed through Alec’s veins, sung in his heart, and as he pulled away and let his eyes sweep over Magnus for the thousandth time, he immediately felt more awake. Because he could say it as often as he wanted, as quiet or as loud as he desired, wherever, whenever, _always_.

And so he did right then, his voice echoing in between the close walls of the shower, and even as the words were returned he couldn’t quite believe that any of it was real, that _Magnus_ was real. He supposed a part of him was still waiting for that scared young man to return and make him back away, to turn him cold, but he also knew that was impossible.

No one ever left a meeting with Magnus Bane unchanged, not even a forcibly one-track minded and closeted Shadowhunter.

He would always be grateful for that truth.

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you don't know, there is a hashtag schedule that we're using on twitter!
> 
> If you need it, here it is:
> 
>  
> 
> Monday
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters 
> 
> Tuesday
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters #ShadowhuntersChat 
> 
> Wednesday
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt 
> 
> Thursday
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters 
> 
> Friday
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters #SaveTheShadowWorld 
> 
> Saturday
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt 
> 
>  
> 
> Please consider helping out if you haven't already. :•)


End file.
